


Disobeying the Divine Will

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Party, Slytherin, Snogging, Swearing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt 5:“I’ll kiss you right now to prove that I don’t feel anything for you.’‘ ‘‘okay.’‘ the two characters kiss, and whoops they felt something, followed by lingering, as they’re catching their breath, trying to make sense of what just happened, and the feelings rushing through them, and then there’s this urge to dive back in for another kiss, and they almost give in… but then one of them pulls away… and they lock eyes… and no words are spoken… they just stare at each other… and one of them leaves the room… and the character who’s left behind’s just like… damn. that was nice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 11





	Disobeying the Divine Will

You were looking at the two dresses you had laid out on your bed with deep annoyance, standing in your short, black, satin dressing gown, trying to choose which one to wear. Your hair and makeup were already done. Your shoes and purse were picked, but you just couldn’t seem to choose the dress. You knew you didn’t have much time left with your friends waiting for you in the Common Room. You were all to leave for a party the Ravenclaws were hosting in the Room of Requirement. The Ravenclaws really do know how to organise the perfect party, you were thinking when you heard the door open. Assuming it was one of your roommates, you talked without feeling the need to look their way,

"Which one should I wear?”

“The green one, of course. Hurry up Y/N I don’t want to be fucking late, everyone’s waiting for you.” You froze when you heard his voice. Your eyes found his when you lifted your head to look at him. The Silver Serpent. He lowered his gaze down to take in your figure, from the top of your head, to the bottom of your feet. As he was lifting his gaze back up, he let his eyes linger on the loose knot of the dressing gown that was placed upon your waist.

“Like what you’re seeing?” You asked him playfully, wanting to trease and torment the boy.

“No, not at all. Hurry up,” he gritted his teeth, but not moving to leave. You decided to take your time.

“Oh I know the green would do wonders for me, but I also want to wear the silver one. Look how silky the fabric is,” you took the dress into your hands and moved towards him. Making him stiffen as a response. You held the dress out so he could touch it,

“Don’t be shy Malfoy, we both know you want to touch,” you said with a grin that made him swallow down, and look away.

“Just hurry up and get dressed Y/L/N.” He still didn’t make a move to leave, standing there rigidly.

You smiled and headed back to the bed to pick up the green dress. It was beautiful, and you decided to wear it, because Malfoy had suggested you to. With the dress in your hands, you moved back towards the blonde who was back to staring at you again. You stopped right in front of him, close enough to slightly invade his personal space, but far enough so he could still take a good look at you.

“I guess the green one it is then,” you said as you pushed the green garment into his hands so he could hold it. A confused look appeared on his face before you moved your now free hands to open the front of your dressing gown. His mouth dropped with shock as you peeled it off in a torturingly slow manner. You could see his eyes devouring your exposed flesh hungrily. He couldn’t hold back a small gasp when the black satin gown hit the ground. You stared into him, enjoying every second as lust fogged his mind.

“Want to see more?” You asked, not even remotely trying to hide your amusement as you grazed your hand over the cup of your bra.

“For fuck’s sake woman, get dressed already!” He growled as he pushed the dress back in to your hands. You opened the long zip on the back, before stepping into the dress. Feeling his breath quicken with each passing second. You could see his mind wanting to run, but his body refused to meet the request.

“Help me with the zip now, darling,” you ordered as you turned your back to him, so he could zip you up. But also kind of wishing that he would just rip the dress back off. You heard him take a tentative step towards you, and suddenly felt his cold fingers on your lower back, whilst fumbling with the zip, making you want to moan in response to him. But you held yourself back, knowing he would be the one moaning if you kept up this attitude up any longer.

“You know, we could ditch the party. I know you’d want that,” you said when he had finished sealing you into the dress.

“You don’t know shit Y/L/N,” he growled, when you turned to look at him.

“Oh I do Malfoy, do not underestimate me. I know the way you look at me. I know you can’t stay away from me, and I know you’d do anything to kiss me at this moment,” you mouthed in a definite tone.

“I’ll kiss you right now to prove that I don’t feel anything for you.” He said as his face crunched up with fury.

“Okay,” was the only word you could manage before you felt his lips on yours.

You gasped as he pressed his body against your own, fisting a handful of your hair in his ice cold fingers, harshly kissing you with a heat that came from within. You kissed him back with desperation, seeking for his deepest desires, knowing there was no way for him to hide them now. He forcefully parted your lips so he could slip his tongue through them, making you melt into him even more, making your hands wander all over his lean figure. You felt his strong arms hold you from your waist and he proceeded to guide you so he could push you down on to your bed. You moaned as he climbed on top, pressing his body weight down onto you, trying to dominate every inch of your body.

You were in heaven, or hell. You couldn’t tell the difference between them at this point, couldn’t distinguish the difference from morality or sin. Your body was disobeying to the divine will, as the Silver Serpent was worshipping your body from above. You heard a loud moan escape from his lips, which awarded you with the feel of triumph.

But your sense of victory was short lived, when his own voice was what seemed to bring him back consciousness. He pulled back, and you saw his eyes, that were previously over taken by lust, starting to clear. You both stared into each other from where you were positioned, trying to catch your breath. The harsh reality of the act that you had just commited starting to creep its way in. You thought he was about to dip his head back down, but instead he climbed off of you with immaculate agility, and hurried towards the door, never looking back.

Leaving you laid out across the sheets, your hair in a ruffle, your dress slightly hitched up. Smiling to yourself, with the freshly acquired knowledge you now owned. You had Draco Malfoy twisted between your fingers, and there was no where he could run.


End file.
